


The Hurting, The Healing, The Loving. (II)

by sundar



Series: State of Mind. [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean just wants Love, Domestic Violence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Seth saves Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundar/pseuds/sundar
Summary: Dean is stuck in an abusive relationship with Baron Corbin. This is Dean’s journey from broken to finally loved.





	1. The Hurting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story! Yes I decided to change the title of the original “The Hurting. The Healing. The Loving.“ and make it into this one! Please enjoy! <3

“Please..no more..”

The belt struck Dean’s skin hard and fiercely. He felt like his skin was burning. 

“This will treat you not to flirt with other men you whore!” yelled Baron Corbin, his supposed to be boyfriend.

Dean started to cry with pain with every strike. It was his 5th beating this week. 

Plus, he hadn’t even flirted with any boys. Dean was simply telling Roman about a new book he had read.

“Baron please! I’m sorry I flirted!! Just-“ 

“SHUT UP, AND NEXT TIME, LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY BITCH!” Baron barked.

“Yes sir..” Dean mumbled with tears. 

Eventually he passed out with lots of pain. He woke up at 3 am on the floor. Dean felt like his body was on FIRE. 

“Baby, come here,” he heard Baron say, who was on the bed, the same man who was beating the hell out of him just a few hours ago. 

However, Dean obeyed, and he climbed onto the bed. Baron stripped of Dean’s clothes and pulled him next to him, then holding Dean in a fierce hold.

Later, Dean quietly cried himself to sleep.

It was just a regular night for him.


	2. The Hurting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes a look in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew I could write so dark?  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Dean looked in the mirror. He just stared and stared.

So. Many. Bruises.

He had more bruises than anybody he knew. He looked like he was beaten by a gang. The gang being Baron of course.

Dean counted all of them, with a total of 29. 

“Jesus..” he thought.

And this was just how many were on his body. Dean grabbed some makeup wipes and wiped his face.

Even though makeup was usually for girls, he had to use them to cover up even more bruises.

There were 10 bruises on just his face alone. Dean looked harder into the mirror, disgusted at what he saw. Baron’s mean words rung in his head.

“You look like a slut.”

“Lose some weight fat ass.”

“I control you whore.”

“I own you, you have no power.”

Dean was angry, he was mad that he couldn’t do anything about it, and he punched the mirror madly. Blood began to flow out of his hand.

“Ah! Damn it!”

Then Dean heard the dreaded door slam.

Baron was home, and he was mad.


	3. The Hurting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean arrives to RAW and sees Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored, so why not upload another chapter? ;)

Dean grabbed some sweatpants and a large hoodie to completely cover his body. He didn’t want anyone to see his bruises.

He was fat anyways, as he thought.

Dean put on some concealer to cover his face bruises. Then he headed off to work.

Baron was on Smackdown, so they were apart for some time. Dean thanked god about a hundred times for that.

He arrived to work, getting a few looks by his co-workers. “They probably see my hand cuts,” Dean thought. 

Dean didn’t see where he was going and bumped into Roman. 

“Oh shit sorry dude, how you been?” Roman kindly asked, and held out his hand for their friendship handshake they always did.

“Uh.. good..” Dean hesitantly did the handshake with Roman. Roman’s eyes went wide as he saw his hands.

“What the hell happened to your hands Dean?!” He whispered loudly. Dean sighed. _“Maybe this is my chance to be free, tell him about Baron!” Dean thought._

His emotions got to him, and Dean lied. “Oh some glass accidentally broke in my house and when I tried to pick it up, it scratched my hand a lot,” Dean causally shrugged. 

“Oh okay. Well gotta get going, see ya!” Roman smiled, then walked off.

Dean frowned after he left. He should have told Roman right there. Dean could have tasted the freedom. Then his phone buzzed.

_Baron: I’ll be home tonight, won’t be at Smackdown tomorrow._ _I’ll enjoy kicking your ass._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re wondering where Seth is, don’t worry, he’ll come soon! :33
> 
> Hope you’re enjoying the story so far!


	4. The Hurting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets someone who he would have never thought would save him from Hell.

“BARON STOP! PLEASE!!” 

Dean’s pleads filled the room.

Dean didn’t have a good match on RAW. He lost his match, which led Baron to text him some horrible messages.

Dean drove back home, not expecting Baron to be there. That’s when all hell broke loose.

Baron now had Dean tied up with rope. Each time he heard Dean, he would pull the rope harder, squeezing the life out of him.

“No! You need to learn how to damn wrestle slut!” He angrily yelled.

Dean felt like there was no escape, he closed his eyes and wished for hope.

_Freedom._

_It called to him._

_Freedom._

_Love._

_I._  
_Need._

_Love._

Dean woke up on the floor again. But he was still tied in the rope. Just before Dean was going to attempt to escape, he saw Baron in front of him. 

He looked more angry than ever.

“Baron.. don’t..” 

Before Dean knew it, he was screaming in pain.

———-

It was the worst night of Dean’s life. 

He woke up back in bed, but Baron wasn’t there. Dean assumed he left somewhere. 

After that night, Dean had to get out of this mess. If he would stay with him for a few more days, he wouldn’t even live.

Dean hurried out of bed, and suddenly fell to the floor. He could barely move, but he finally managed to, and reached the shower. He took a long shower to remove all the pain.

Dean changed back into his clothes, and checked his phone. He decided to search up “how to get out of an abusive relationship”.

Dean looked and saw a quote. He glanced over it.

“The Hurting, The Healing, The Loving.”

He didn’t think much of it. 

Most of the results said to report it to the police, but Dean was too scared to do that. 

He felt like Baron would find out, and then beat him up. Dean shivered from the thought. 

Then, he received a text from Roman. 

_Roman: hey dude. I was wondering if you wanted to go for lunch later today. My old wrestling buddy visited and officially moved here. I think you two would be great friends._

Dean didn’t have too many friends, so another friend sounded wonderful. 

_Dean: Sure. 2pm at Moonbucks._

——-

Dean drove to Moonbucks around 2 and met Roman. 

“Roman! Hey!” Dean smiled. He was glad to see a friendly face after that horrible night.

“Hi, this is my buddy Seth. Seth, this is Dean.” 

Dean looked at Seth and immediately thought, “he’s adorable.”

“Hi Dean,” Seth smiled, and went in for a friendly hug. Dean returned the hug, and it felt so comforting, unlike Baron’s bear hugs.

“We should order now.”

For the next hour, Dean, Roman, and Seth talked and laughed. Dean found interest in Seth. They had lots of things in common and Seth was very kind.

Dean was sad to leave Seth and Roman, so he ended up getting Seth’s number.

“Well we should go now, let’s go Seth,” Roman said. “Wait up, you can go,” Seth said to him and turned back to Dean.

Roman smirked, and walked to his car.

“It was so nice meeting you Dean,” Seth smiled softly. He looked like an angel. “You too!” Dean smiled.

“I was wondering if it was okay to come over to your place around 5,” Seth awkwardly asked. Dean grinned. 

“Of course! You’re welcome anytime,” Dean exclaimed, not even remembering Baron.

“Great! See you then,” Seth said, hugging Dean again, before walking away. 

Dean squealed. He was glad he would see Seth again. 

Dean arrived back home, and thankfully, there was no sign of Baron. 

Dean changed into something nicer, and fixed his hair. He cleaned up the house too.

However, around 4:50, Baron came home, and he walked into Dean happily preparing appetizers for Seth. Dean gasped when he saw him. 

“Didn’t expect me bitch? Who are those for?” Baron rudely asked, while smacking Dean’s butt hard. 

Dean nervously sweat. “I me..t one o..f Roman’s fri..ends.. and he’s coming over..” Dean stuttered as Baron walked around him in circles. 

Baron laughed evilly. “Oh you big flirt! Well, guess I got to break up another friendship!” 

Without even thinking, Baron grabbed Dean over his shoulder and ran into the bedroom, and violently threw him onto the bed.

“Baron no! Seth will be here any minute!” Dean hollered as Baron ripped off his clothes. “Oh now you know his name too, you’re such a whore!” Baron taunted. 

Dean was naked and was yelling loudly, as Baron climbed over him. 

“No! No! No!” He pleaded. But then, all of a sudden, Baron was pushed off Dean. 

Seth came to his rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you Seth was coming :)


	5. The Hurting. (FINAL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth saves Dean from Baron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

“How dare you do that!? Do you have no respect?!” Seth yelled at Baron as he punched him. 

Baron groaned, trying to escape Seth’s wrath. Soon after Seth finished beating him up, he called 911, while looking at Dean protectively. 

After the call, Seth quietly walked to Dean. Dean then broke out into tears. “I’m sorry! You’re probably disgusted at me, you can go,” Dean cried, turning away.

But Seth simply put his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“No Dean, I’m not disgusted. I’m disgusted at that tattoo freak, yes, but not you.”

Dean smiled. He was saved by a hero. Seth hugged him and softly whispered in his ear.

“You’re all safe now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m aware this chapter was very short, so don’t worry! I’ll upload chapter 6 later today!


	6. The Healing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth reflects over Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day ! Wooohooo !

Seth wrapped Dean around in blankets as police arrived. 

The police both questioned Seth and Dean, and Dean was asked to show the bruises to them. This was used as evidence. They arrested Baron because of domestic abuse.

Eventually after Baron and the police left, Dean broke down again. He didn’t know if he was sad or happy that he was free.

And it was thanks to Seth.

Seth gave him another comforting hug. “It’s okay Dean. How long has this been going on?” He asked. 

Dean sniffed. “Three years..”

Seth widened his eyes. Dean was just man he just met today, and yet he never would realize how broken he really was.


	7. The Healing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells Roman his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

That night, Seth offered to stay at Dean’s house for support. 

Seth slept on his couch and Dean slept in his bed. Seth had heard some quiet cries from Dean’s room, but didn’t think much of it.

The next morning when Seth saw Dean, he had the reddest eyes ever. “Dean.. did you sleep okay?” Seth kindly asked.

Dean shook his head and sighed. “Here, I’ll make some breakfast,” Seth offered.

Seth made some eggs with toast and gave it to him. Dean ate it like a horse. “Sorry,” he told Seth. 

Seth smiled. “I haven’t had a good breakfast in a long time.”

“Well, now you will,” Seth grinned. Dean grinned back at him and continued to eat. 

Seth decided that Dean should tell Roman what happened. Roman was friends with Dean for years and yet he had no clue this was going on.

Seth called Roman back to Dean’s house. Roman was quite confused why he was called there.

“Oh, Seth, why are you here? Doesn’t Dean already have a boyfriend?” Roman questioned, then smiled back at Dean.

“Not anymore,” Seth sighed. Roman raised his eyebrows. “Okay, what is going on you two?” 

Seth looked at Dean. “You want to tell him?” Dean nodded. 

“Baron and I.. were in an abusive relationship for the last 3 years..” he stuttered. Roman gasped, and immediately wrapped his arms around Dean. “No wonder you had so many bruises..” he mumbled in Dean’s ear.

“That’s not all, that freak was trying to rape Dean last night until I got here and pushed him off,” Seth madly added. 

He was angry at Baron, and just wanted to attack him again if he had the chance.

Roman just hugged Dean harder. After a few seconds, he let go. “Do the police know about this?” 

“Yeah, there’s going to be a court meeting tomorrow,” Dean said, then started to shiver. “I don’t want to see his face again..”

“Don’t worry Dean, me and Roman will be there with you..” Seth whispered, and held his hand.

During this, Roman took note of how Dean and Seth interacted. He was surprised that only meeting after one day, they were already in love.


	8. The Healing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Court Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

It was court day.

The most dreaded day in Dean’s life.

Roman and Seth stayed with Dean all day yesterday, as well as inviting some of Dean’s other friends, and telling them about the news.

Dean needed all the support he could get.

“Today we are gathered to discuss the case between Baron Corbin and Dean Ambrose. Mr. Ambrose, please stand up.”

Dean took a deep breath and stood up. He painfully looked Baron deep in the eyes. He felt like Baron was going to attack him there. 

“Mr. Ambrose, is it true that Mr. Corbin attempted to rape you?” The judge asked.

“Yes your honor,” Dean said.

“Do you have proof?” The judge asked.

Some police stepped forward to the judge and showed some pictures of Dean’s bruises they took the other day. “Ambrose has also been abused,” they whispered to the judge.

“Mmhm.. this is all true. Baron Corbin, do you have anything to say?”

Baron said nothing.

“All right, I confirm Mr. Corbin as guilty. Case closed!”

As police put handcuffs on Baron, Baron began to growl at Dean and Seth, who was behind Dean.

Seth stepped over to Dean and gave him a pat on the back. “I’m so proud of you Dean,” Seth smiled, and gave Dean another hug.

Dean smiled happily. His abuser was going to jail, and now he was officially free.


	9. The Healing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth confesses his feelings for Dean to Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P

_1 year later.._

Dean was almost fully healed. He had been visiting therapists and began to accept who he was. He still did have moments where if he thought too much about Baron, he would cry.

So to fix it, he didn’t think about it.

Dean and Seth’s relationship continued to blossom. Dean ended up winning the intercontinental championship and was so happy to finally have something.

He also helped Seth get a contract for WWE, and thanks to Dean, Seth was already a top star on NXT.

Dean was more happy than he could ever be.

“Hey guys! Good to see you!” Dean exclaimed. He was meeting up with Roman and Seth at Olive Garden. “Hey,” Seth smiled. They each hugged each other and sat down to order. Everything went well, and they all had a good time.

“Oh, I need to go work out early tomorrow, see you guys later!” Dean said, and went to his car.

“Well, Deano left, so I guess that’s time for us to go,” Roman said, but was stopped by Seth. “Wait Man. I need to ask you something important.”

“Yeah?” Roman asked. “Follow me,” Seth said, and grabbed Roman’s hand and rushed outside.

“I’ve had feelings for Dean ever since we met..” Seth confessed. “I want to ask him to be my boyfriend, but I don’t know if it’s too early..”

“Seth, stop. It’s never too early. I know for a fact that Dean has the same feelings for you. Just ask him!” Roman smiled. 

“You think so?” Seth asked. “I know so brother, now come on, we can go to my house and make you the perfect plan,” Roman grinned.


	10. The Healing. (FINAL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth asks Dean to be his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY JUNE! Hope you enjoy the chapter <3

Roman and Seth planned for HOURS. They decided the perfect time and day, where to do it, what to bring, what to wear, and everything else.

Roman suggested that Seth ask Dean out to a rose garden, since roses were Dean’s favorite plant. There, they would have a good time. 

Then, Seth would take Dean up to the hilltop and have a picnic. After the picnic, Seth would ask the question, and offer a fancy rose to Dean. It sounded perfect.

“He’ll love this,” Seth smiled.

On Friday, Seth called Dean and asked him out. Dean happily agreed to go.

On Saturday, around 5, Seth put on the fanciest clothes he owned. He got his car all nice and cleaned, and packed food for the picnic. After he finished, he drove to Dean’s house.

Dean exited his house looking like a dream. “He’s gorgeous,” Seth thought. Dean greeted Seth and together they drove to the rose garden. Dean was surprised, since he didn’t know they were going there. 

Seth did everything according to plan. Him and Dean explored around the rose garden and took pictures. Finally, Seth guided Dean to the peaceful hilltop. Seth set up the picnic, and together they had a romantic dinner.

“This is so sweet, thank you Seth,” Dean said, his eyes a little watery. Baron really never gave Dean love, Seth thought, upset. “Well, it’s gonna get even sweeter..”

Seth got on one knee and offered a rose. “Will you please be my boyfriend?” 

Dean put his hand over his mouth. “Of course!” Dean began to tear up. He wrapped his arms around Seth’s neck, and together they shared their first kiss. 

After it was done, Dean giggled, and took the rose. Dean was even more happier from before.


	11. The Loving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth pops the question. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LOVING IS NOW STARTING! :)

_4 years later…_

Dean and Seth had the best four years together dating. Every Valentines Day, they would have a party where all their friends brought their dates and have great time.

However, one specific Valentines, Seth requested that they didn’t have a party.

That’s because Seth planned to propose to Dean.

It took lots of guts to do it, but Seth got help from not only Roman, but many of his friends. 

They decided a hawaiian beach would be perfect. 

“Babe, come here for a second?” Seth called into the house. Dean came over. “What’s up?” he asked. “I was wondering if maybe instead of a party like we always do, we should go to Hawaii for Valentines.”

Dean immediately jumped on Seth and kissed him many times. “Yes yes yes! Hawaii would be perfect! Oh Seth, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me!” Dean squealed. Seth chuckled. “Haha, okay Hawaii it is!”

They flew to Hawaii on February 12, and did some fun activities, like swimming, dancing, and exploring.

February 14 was the special date however. Before Dean and Seth flew to Hawaii, Seth bought a ring that was shaped like a mini butterfly.

Dean always told Seth he felt like butterfly, since he was free from pain. Seth thought it was perfect.

Dean and Seth were quietly walking far from people by the beach side. Seth thought it was the perfect time now. “Dean?” He asked. Dean had his head on Seth’s shoulder. “Yeah?” 

“I just wanted to say I love you so much, and really hope you love what I’m about to do.”

Seth then stepped in front of him and got down to one knee. Dean knew what was happening, and broke down into tears. Seth couldn’t stop himself from crying either.

“Dean, I’ve loved you from day one, and I officially want to make you mine. Dean… will you marry me?” Seth asked with tears overflowing his eyes.

Dean nodded. “Yes!!” 

Seth placed the butterfly ring on Dean’s finger and gave him a big kiss. Dean returned the kiss, and it lasted about 20 seconds. They released for air.

Dean looked back at his ring and smiled. “Seth, this ring is perfect! Thank you!” Dean hugged Seth and didn’t let go for a long time.


	12. The Loving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Dean get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m literally blushing haha.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It was the big day!

After a few more days at Hawaii, they left back home and told everyone about the news. Roman was the happiest for them.

Dean told another one of his close friends, Alexa Bliss, and Dean and Seth decided that she would plan the wedding. 

Excitement filled the air!

_A few months later.._

“You may now kiss the groom.”

Seth pulled Dean into a passionate kiss, with cheers from their friends and family.

Then, Seth took Dean’s hand and ran down the crowd.

Later, Dean fed Seth some wedding cake (which was delicious), and they danced together to a slow song.

While they danced, Dean placed his head on Seth’s shoulder, and whispered in his ear.

“Thank you. You’re my hero. Without you, I would still have been beaten and bloody, you saved me.”

Seth smiled and kissed Dean’s cheek. He was happy he saved Dean that day, that was many years ago.


	13. The Loving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth gets some shocking news from Dean.

Seth nervously waited outside the bathroom. Last night, things got a little crazy and Seth and Dean had.. sex.

But it wasn’t like they didn’t want to do it. Ever since they got married, Dean wanted to have a baby. But the couple was never successful, and it was always negative.

Finally, Dean opened the bathroom door, with tears. Seth quickly got up. “Not again.. we can try again la-“

“I’m pregnant Seth.”

Seth’s eyes widen. Dean had the biggest smile on his face. He picked Dean up and gave him a big hug. 

“We’re gonna have a baby! Oh I’m so excited!” Seth squealed. Dean laughed. Seth usually never fangirled.

“I’m excited too, but the next 9 months are gonna be HELL,” Dean groaned. Seth smiled. “It’s worth it though.”

Seth lifted up Dean’s shirt and kissed his belly. “I’m excited to meet you in 9 months baby,” He said to Dean’s belly.

Dean and Seth told their friends, family, and fans. Everyone was happy, except one thing bothered Dean. He would have to retire from WWE. 

He told Vince McMahon, and thankfully, Vince let him say his goodbyes on the next RAW.

Although his retirement was sad, he was happy to have a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m S H O O K!


	14. The Loving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has his baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;3

_~9 months later~_

It was a crazy ride.

Dean cried a lot during the pregnancy. He felt hopeless, like the pain would never go away. He just wanted his damn baby girl.

Yes, baby girl. Their doctor told them they would receive a girl, which made Seth and Dean even happier, since they both wanted a female.

Now, after 9 hellish months, Dean was rushed to the hospital to have their baby. Seth quickly called Roman and Alexa, and they drove to the hospital. Seth also called his parents.

Everyone arrived at the hospital, but Roman, Alexa, and Seth’s parents had to wait outside the door, since Dean was about to deliver their baby girl.

“Push!” The nurse said. “AH SHIT! BABY GIRL JUST COME OUT!” Dean hollered. Seth didn’t expect Dean to cuss so much.

“I see her head! Keep going Dean, you’re doing good!” The nurse motivated. 

Seth squeezed Dean’s hand for support. The baby was almost out!

“She’s out! 7 pounds, average!” The doctor said. “Mr. Rollins, you can cut the cord.”

Seth took a big breath and cut the cord. The doctor handed the newborn to Seth. She was beautiful.

She had Seth’s eyes, and Dean’s hair, and a mixed skin color between both parents. 

The doctor took the baby to clean her up more and then gave her to Dean. Dean immediately cried when he saw her. She giggled at Dean.

“She’s beautiful Seth!” Dean exclaimed. Seth wrapped his arms around Dean for more comfort.  
Then, Roman, Alexa, and Seth’s parents came in. “Aww!!! She’s so cute!!!!” Alexa squealed. 

“Here,” Dean smiled, and handed the baby to Alexa. She smiled at her. Alexa handed the baby to Roman. She also smiled at Roman.

Seth walked over to Roman. “It’s your uncle Roman! And that’s aunt Alexa!” He cooed to his daughter. Her smile widened. 

Roman handed the baby to Seth’s mother and father. They teared up looking at their grandchild.  
“She’s gorgeous, just like her fathers,” Seth’s mother happily whispered to her husband.

Finally the baby was returned back to Dean. The doctor came in and smiled. “I’m glad you love her, she’s cute. So, what will you name her?” The doctor asked. 

Dean looked back at Seth. Together they said:

“Aricia Ambrose Rollins.”


	15. The Loving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Seth play with their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;D

_3 years later.._

“Daddy!!! Where are you?” Aricia yelled, while running everywhere. “We need to find him!” Seth told her. They were playing hide and seek and Dean was hiding from them.

“Boo!” Dean said, jumping out of nowhere. Seth screamed like a girl. Both Aricia and Dean started to laugh at him. 

“Haha! Dad’s laugh is funny!” Aricia giggled. Then there was a knock at the door. “Oh that must be Uncle Roman and Aunt Alexa!” Dean smiled. “Yay!” Aricia yelled. Dean opened the door. “Hey guys!” Seth said. 

“Hey Dean and Seth!” Alexa grinned. She gasped. “And is that Aricia I see!?” She cooed. Aricia grinned. 

“Thanks so much for watching her guys,” Seth thanked. Seth and Dean were going to do something special for about an hour, so they needed someone to watch Aricia.

“No problem, y’all have fun,” Roman said.

Later, Dean and Seth drove to a nearby tattoo shop. They wanted to get tattoos since they first started dating, and now was the perfect chance.


	16. The Loving. (FINAL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Seth get their tattoos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for over 1000 hits !! i hope you enjoy the final chapter !

So what tattoos are you guys getting?” The tattoo worker asked. “We need just a few more minutes to decide,” Seth said. “Okay!” The worker said, and walked away.

“What will you get babe?” Dean asked. “You know, since I’m now on the main roster, as the WWE champion, I might get something like that. You?” Seth asked.

Dean smiled. “I’m getting a quote. It’s actually a quote I saw many years ago, back when I was still with Baron.” Dean was so much stronger now, it didn’t even hurt to say his name.

“It was called, “The Hurting, The Healing, The Loving.” I didn’t know what it meant at the time, but after being with you, now I know. **The Hurting** was the pain from a relationship. **The Healing** was recovering from the pain. And **The Loving** was finding love and being happy.”

Seth smiled. He knew exactly what Dean was talking about.

“Are you guys ready now?” The worker asked. Both Seth and Dean nodded. Seth got a tattoo of the WWE championship, but instead of normal diamonds on it, he put butterflies, to reference Dean’s engagement ring. 

Dean’s tattoo had the quote printed in a special font with vines that had roses on it wrapped around the text. He fell in love with it as soon as he saw it.

They payed and went back to their car. 

“You think Aricia will like them?” Seth asked. “I think she’ll love it,” Dean smiled. Together they drove off and lived happily ever after.

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i seriously got emotional after writing the last few words . thank you for reading and please let me know if i should make a part two ! (like maybe i go more in depth with Dean’s pregnancy, or Baron returns.. :0) but once again, THANK YOU!! <33


End file.
